In the Moonlight
by Ruthless Bunny
Summary: Daria asks Trent for advice about sex, and gets more than she bargained for.
1. Default Chapter

In the Moonlight

Ruthless Bunny 

Trent surveyed the club. It was funny how the atmosphere changed as the lights came on and the bouncers chased the stragglers out after last call. The Zon, which looked cool and menacing in the near darkness, took on a strange and rundown feeling with the overhead lights on. Daria was sitting at the bar, rolling the ice around in her glass. Jane was not in the club, but Trent had seen her leave with a guy. She was probably just talking to him in the parking lot, waiting for Trent to get finished so he could take them home. Trent helped Max carry the mixing board out to the Tank. 

The crew was making the usual half-assed attempt at sweeping up the detritus of a typical Saturday night. They were snapping each other with bar towels. Nancy, the bartender was shooting club soda at the wait-staff with the bar gun. There were cocktail napkins flying everywhere. Daria was trying to stay out of the crossfire. Eddie came out, screamed at everyone, and threatened them all with bodily harm if they didn't quit screwing around and get the place picked up so they could go home. They stopped their antics and started to clean in earnest. They were all planning on meeting up at the coffee shop after they left. Nancy asked Daria if she wanted to join them, but she politely declined. Daria had something else on the agenda. 

Finally, Trent was finished. He wasn't tired, he was keyed up, but he knew he didn't want to be in the club anymore. The band headed off in the Tank. 

"Hey Daria, you ready to go?" Trent asked.

Daria looked around. She smiled slightly, wondering what he thought she could have wanted to stay for. "Yup." 

When they got out to the parking lot, Trent looked around for Jane. "Daria, where's Janey?"

Daria had arranged for Jane to get a ride home with Mack. She wanted some time alone with Trent. "A friend of ours took her home. I wanted to talk to you alone." 

Trent was surprised and intrigued. He wondered what Daria had to say to him. In the very back of his mind, he even hoped she might….no, he wasn't even going to entertain that thought. "No problem. You want to come back to my house?"

"No, Jane's there. Is there someplace more…private?" 

Trent studied Daria under the harsh parking lot lights. He was trying to see if there was some signal she was giving him. "The Old Mill Road?" He suggested. It was where kids would go and park, but it was quiet, and had a nice view of the town. 

Daria looked surprised for a second. She hoped he hadn't got the wrong idea, but it was the ideal place for what she had to ask. "You know, that's perfect."

They got into the car and drove through the deserted streets of Lawndale, beyond the edge of town, to the old road that lead into the hills. There was a large turn out, which offered a vista of the trees and the twinkling lights of Lawndale beyond it. Trent parked the car, and turned the volume down on the radio. It was very late, and Daria was sleepy, but she was determined to have this conversation.

"Thanks Trent, I can always count on you for the important stuff. I've got a situation, and I wanted your advice. " Daria got right to the point.

Trent adjusted himself in the seat, getting a bit more comfortable. It was a conversation that she wanted, his advice. He turned his full attention to her. "What's going on?"

"Well, you know that Tom and I have been going out for months now." Trent nodded as she continued. "I'm beginning to think that maybe it's time to move on to…" she had a hard time verbalizing it. "You know."

"Sex." He finished for her.

"Yeah, sex." She answered quietly.

"Why?" He asked.

She felt very awkward, she never discussed her feelings, she barely acknowledged that she had them, but she wanted a man's point of view, and Trent was the only man she could turn to in this situation. "I really like Tom, we have a lot in common, and, I, um….I like it when we kiss and…stuff."

Daria was staring out the window, avoiding Trent's gaze. He thought about it for a minute. "So, he turns you on?"

Daria sighed. "Yes." She admitted, in the very smallest voice possible.

Trent smiled in the darkness. He couldn't help but think 'our little Daria is growing up.' "So what's the problem?" He asked.

"Well, we're going to be graduating soon, and to be honest, while I think he's a great guy, and he's been a good boyfriend, I don't see our relationship going much beyond this summer. He's off to Princeton in the fall, and I'm going to school in California." 

"So you aren't in love with him?" Trent asked, trying to stay objective. This was one of the weirdest discussions he had ever had with a girl.

Daria considered it. "You know, I care about him, but I don't think I'm in love with him."

"Well, you don't have to be in love with someone, to make love with them." Trent said philosophically. 

Daria struggled with herself. She had thought about this over and over, but she had never said it out loud. "I know that, but it seems that for…a person's first time…that they should be in love. Shouldn't they?"

"Daria. You're a romantic." Trent observed.

"Now I have to kill you." Daria joked.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Trent said, "I wish I had been in love my first time, it just didn't work out that way." 

They were both silent, each contemplating that statement. 

"So you think I should wait?" Daria asked.

"Do you want to wait?" 

"No. Yes. I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." Daria said, exasperated, not with Trent, but with herself.

"You want me to tell you what to do?" Trent asked her.

"Ok, when you say it like that it does sound stupid. I guess I want your input. You're a guy, you tell me."

"Daria, that's just the problem. I'm a guy, and I'm not you. You've got to figure out what you want, and then act on it." Trent told her. "You are one of the smartest people I know, if you can't figure this out, then how am I supposed to figure it out for you?"

"Trent, I came to you because you're the only man I know, and I want your opinion. Suppose you were Tom, would you want to make love to me, even if I weren't in love with you? Do you think he'll regret it in the future if he does?" Daria was so intense.

"Of course Tom wants to make love to you Daria. He's your boyfriend. For what it's worth, Tom doesn't seem like the kind of guy who has regrets." Trent left it at that, but he was still annoyed with Tom for hurting Janey. Tom didn't strike Trent as an emotional guy, he was a carrier, he caused emotions in others, but didn't seem to get ensnared himself. Daria sat quietly, thinking. Trent could see the wheels turning in her mind, weighing everything. "Daria, do you think that maybe you're over-thinking this? Would it be so terrible to follow your impulses? What's the worst that could happen?"

"What if I did fall in love with him after we make love? What if he doesn't feel the same?" 

"That could happen, it's happened to me. That's the one thing about adding sex to a relationship, you suddenly get all kinds of complications." 

"Why does it have to be complicated? Maybe I should just find a stranger and get it out of my system. Then I can have my little high school romance with Tom." Daria said, frustrated with herself. 

"Daria, you wouldn't want to fuck a stranger."

"No, I wouldn't, but it does seem to solve the horniness problem, without adding complexity to a very sweet romance." Daria said, in an uncharacteristically world-weary way.

Trent looked at her, really looked at her. She seemed so mature now. She wasn't the shy kid that Trent first met only three years ago. Daria certainly had a lot more going on upstairs than anyone he knew at her age, and that included him. He had always liked her, in fact, lately, he had a bit of a crush on her, but he hadn't dared let himself hope. But now that he understood where she stood with Tom, he figured, 'What the Hell.' "Hey Daria, want to screw?" Trent said with a devastating smile.

Daria giggled. "Come on, get serious."

"I've never been more serious in my life. Condoms are in the glove compartment." Trent sat back and stared into her eyes. He wanted to shock her a little bit, but he also hoped…

Daria found herself opening the glove compartment. The light came on, illuminating a flashlight, a box of matches, some rolling papers and a large box of Trojans. "Trent!" She exclaimed, scandalized.

"How 'bout it? Takes care of all kinds of problems." Trent thought about whether or not he should say it, and he decided to roll the dice. "We already kind of love each other." 

Daria studied him. She had a crush on him for a couple of years, but thought that she was over it. It wasn't that she stopped thinking about him in that way, it was just that in her mind, it was something that was never going to happen, so she concentrated on other things. Daria could hear the blood pounding in her ears. He was waiting for her to say something, and the longer it took her to say it, the more probable it was that she would say yes. The clincher was that she did sort of love him. Being with Trent would satisfy her criteria, he was someone that she loved, and she didn't have a relationship with him to complicate. Or did she? "But won't sex really screw up our friendship?' Daria asked reasonably.

"I'm willing to risk it." Trent said simply as he leaned over to kiss her. 

Daria loved to kiss. She loved kissing Tom, loved the way her mind stopped working when they were physical. Kissing Trent was something that she had fantasized about, but no fantasy could match what it was like to actually kiss him. It wasn't just about their lips. Trent invested something in his kisses. Daria felt herself responding, and suddenly realized that it wasn't just Tom that she had feelings for. "Ok, now I'm officially a slut." She said, tearing herself away from him.

Trent laughed at her statement. "You? Hardly. You're just hot."

Daria was completely blown away. "Hot? You think I'm hot? Me?"

"Look Daria, I know you try to hide it. You want to be respected for your mind. But you can't get away from your nature, and I'm telling you, you're hot." Trent said matter-of-factly. 

She sat up, Trent's hand resting on her thigh. Tom never seemed to recognize that part of her. Sure they necked and stuff, but with Tom, it seemed to be a challenge to draw her passions out of her. With Trent, he knew they were there, and he just fueled the flames. "Trent, I'm not thinking clearly at all right now…" She stopped talking and kissed him again, she had decided. 

Trent realized that he had an obligation to Daria, and he was very gentle and sweet with her. Dawn had begun to break. It was very early in the morning when they headed back to his house. Daria sat, thinking in the front seat as they drove through town. 

"You okay?" Trent asked her.

"I think so." She responded. 

They pulled up in front of the house. As they crept past Jane's room, Daria could see her sleeping bag unrolled for her next to Jane's bed. It seemed wrong. But they had also set the expectation up front that nothing was going to change. At least they hoped that nothing was going to change. Trent bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Good night, Daria." He turned to go into his room. She looked at him, and wished that she could lie in his arms while she slept, but those weren't the terms. 

"Good night, Trent." Daria said as she headed into Jane's room. She barely had time for her head to hit the pillow before she was out like a light. It seemed like minutes, but it was hours later when Jane was shaking her awake. 

"Hey Morgendorffer, wakey, wakey." Jane said, standing over her with a cup of coffee. "You must have been having good dreams, you're smiling like La Jocunda." 

"Then why'd you wake me?" Daria asked uncharitably.

"Hey, I'm bored, entertain me." Jane said, offering her the coffee.

"Do you have any tea?" Daria asked.

They headed downstairs to make tea. Trent was up, at the kitchen table, reading the cereal box while eating his breakfast. 

He nodded at them, but didn't say anything. Daria made her tea. Jane went upstairs to take a shower, leaving Daria and Trent alone in the kitchen.

"Morning, Daria." Trent said, smiling at her over the cereal box.

"Morning, Trent." Daria said, grinning at him over the teacup. "Sleep well?"

"Could have been better." He said. "You could have been there."

"I thought we weren't going there." She said, still smiling.

"What can I say? It's complicated." He explained. 

"Why is it when I get in a car with a guy, it gets complicated?" Daria complained. 


	2. Default Chapter

****

A Disclaimer: These characters are the property of MTV, and the intellectual property of the creators of Daria. I appreciate their indulgence in letting me build a world around them. I am doing this for love, not money, so please do not get your panties in a twist about it. Thanks.

****

The Long Hot Summer

By Ruthless Bunny 

It was a warm summer night in Lawndale, and Daria found herself, yet again, at The Zon hanging out with Jane and Mystik Spiral. A night like a hundred other nights. She was philosophical about it, these were her friends, and this was their last summer together. In September they would all be moving to California. Daria was trying to savor the last little bit of her adolescence, living at home, working a part-time job and staying out late on a summer night. It was hard to savor anything in the club. The air conditioning, which was a dicey proposition on a normal night, was barely functioning on this sultry July evening. The thick, hot air and stale smoke in the club were too much for Daria to deal with so she was standing near the entrance, trying to catch a whiff of a breeze. 

Dino, the bouncer, was also hanging out at the door. The Zon was an all ages club, but it was his job to authenticate ID and to keep out the riff-raff. Daria tried to imagine what would constitute riff-raff at The Zon. Daria pondered it for a while, sipping her water, and watching the parade of 'regulars' enter the club. Dino seemed a bit down this evening. He usually had a slap on the back for the 'dudes' and a line of patter for the ladies. Tonight he was just shining his flashlight on proof, and letting even the most obnoxious fakes pass him by.

"Um, Dino, are you feeling okay?" Daria asked him with a note of concern in her voice.

"Yuh, why you ask Daria?" Dino said, as he stamped yet another under-aged hand.

"Well, you've just let in most of the JV Football team, and have given them drinking privileges." She remarked. "Not that I care, but those guys have a reputation for being rowdy."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not feeling my best this evening. Tina broke up with me." He looked really forlorn. It was almost comical on a 6 foot 4 inch guy with a 21-inch neck. 

"That's too bad." Daria was at a loss for words. Tina and Dino had always been together. She was at The Zon as often as Jane and Daria. They often sat together, slightly bored, but being supportive and drinking massive amounts of soda. They would sometimes get goofy on sugar and caffeine and they would rank on the people in the club. Daria always had a good time when Tina was around, but she wasn't really a friend, more like an acquaintance. 

"Yeah, I miss her." Dino looked like he might cry.

Daria didn't really know what to say, she stood up on her tip-toes and patted him on his massive bicep, it felt like a cantaloupe. He looked at her, bewildered. He had never seen her touch anyone, and it was a very kind gesture. He did feel better. "Thanks Daria. Hey let me ask you, you're a girl."

Daria smiled, people had been noticing that lately. "Ok, shoot."

"Am I such a bad guy?" He looked really pained.

"A bad guy? No. Why would you ask that?" Daria said staring up at him.

"Well, Tina and I have been getting pretty serious, and I want to, ya know, marry her and stuff." Dino felt a bit awkward here. 

"Marry her and stuff?" Daria repeated. 

"Well, I put it nicer than that, but she said that she didn't see us together. She didn't see herself marrying a bouncer." Dino whispered the last phrase, obviously overcome with anguish.

Daria was taken aback. She could see where Tina was coming from. In conversations with her, Daria had sensed that Tina had wanted something more than life in Lawndale could give her. But, Daria also knew that Tina genuinely loved Dino. She had known them for nearly three years, and in that time, she had seen how thoughtful Dino could be. It wasn't just the mechanical stuff, filling her gas tank, buying groceries, remembering important dates, it was the stuff above and beyond. The way he touched her face, the way he lit up whenever she was near him, the way he made sure that she was taken care of whenever he was around. Daria envied Tina the protection that a guy like Dino afforded. She smiled a bit at that, with her mouth, Daria needed a guy like Dino around. 

"I don't think she meant it the way you think Dino. Have you talked to her?" 

Tears welled in his eyes. "I've tried, but she's screening my calls."

Daria knew how hard it must be for him. She thought about the previous summer, and about her relationship with Tom. "Look, I've been in that mood, and to be honest, it wasn't that I didn't want to be with the guy, it was a whole bunch of other stuff that had nothing to do with him. Just give her time. Don't crowd her, and don't bother her, but just let her know that you're there. If it's meant to be, she'll arrive at that conclusion in her own time." 

"Do you really think so Daria? Do you think that she might love me, and marry me?" Dino looked hopeful.

"Look, I'll be honest with you, I don't know. But don't go to her house with a boom box playing Peter Gabriel. She needs to think, and stunts like that are so corny. Check back in with her in a couple of weeks. She'll be ready to talk then. I was." Daria smiled at him. 

Dino didn't exactly cheer up, but he was heartened. "Thanks Daria." He slapped her on her back, causing her to spill half the contents of her glass. "Oh, sorry." 

Dino had to attend to another group of people entering the club. Daria propped herself against the building and thought about her relationship with Tom. They had recently parted amicably, he was spending the last part of his summer with his family at "The Cove," then he was off to the Ivy League. Daria reflected on her romance with Tom. There had been some drama at the beginning, but in the end it had been a safe introduction to dating for her. Tom was nice, smart and a good kisser. They had lots of intellectual things in common, but Daria had never lost herself emotionally with Tom. She wasn't in love with him. It was okay though, he didn't love her either. They just really, really liked each other. Daria thought about their "anti-prom" night, spent here at The Zon, listening to The Harpies. Their fumbling around in that silly car of his. She smiled. Tom was going to be a great memory. 

Daria turned her thoughts to Trent. That was a pleasant surprise. One night a couple of months ago, Trent and Daria discovered each other. They agreed to keep it casual and Daria balanced both Trent and Tom. Tom was her official boyfriend. Trent was her guilty pleasure. At first Daria felt guilty, but she gave it some thought and realized that she wasn't betraying either of them. Tom wasn't betrayed, because tacitly, they were just boyfriend and girlfriend. Tom treated her like she was Dresden china, fragile, breakable. Daria appreciated his cautious approach, but she resented it too. Tom was clearly more experienced than she was with relationships. Tom guided her through the machinations of typical boy/girl interaction, but even in the beginning, Daria wanted more than Tom was giving her. When Daria reached out to him to fill those needs, she felt that Tom would guide her back to his notion of a relationship, making her feel that she was too demanding. It was as though the relationship that Tom wanted was the only way to have a relationship. On bad days Daria felt that Tom was patronizing her, on good days, he was just the one with more experience. What Daria eventually found out about herself was that she needed a different kind of relationship than Tom was capable of having with her. 

Daria did not feel the need to discuss Trent with Tom. Tom wouldn't have understood, and it would have been much too dramatic for Daria to comfortably deal with. She already knew the clock was ticking on their relationship, why not run it out? She wanted to part on friendly terms with Tom. 

Daria was daydreaming about Trent. He put the smile on her face. It wasn't just because to her, he was the sexiest man alive…well, maybe it was. Daria had discovered her sensual side, she didn't even know she had one, but Trent saw it in her, and introduced her to it. Daria's skin remembered how his touch felt, her lips remembered the taste of his kisses, her eyes never tired of gazing into the endless depths of his. Trent was an E ticket. (1) 

The band was taking their break between sets. The side door opened and they piled out, some of the guys to smoke, the others to try and horn in on the small bit of fresh air Daria had been able to find. 

The guys went to the Tank, to find "something" but Trent stayed behind, to chat with Daria. Daria was holding her hair away from her head in a makeshift ponytail in one hand and holding the glass to her neck with the other, trying to cool down. She was wearing a tank top and a loose skirt, but even in this abbreviated outfit, it was hard to be comfortable. 

"Hey Daria, whatcha doin?" He asked casually, what he really wanted to know was if they were going to hook up later. With the heat, he was thinking that it was doubtful, since their rendezvous usually took place in the backseat of his car.

"I'm melting." Daria responded.

Trent smiled, he was drenched with sweat. He felt like he had lost a few pounds during the last set. "You? What about me?"

"I guess we'll have to wring you out later." Daria gave him a look, and he brightened up. "My folks are out of town at a retreat, you want to come over later?"

"Sure. What about your sister?" he asked.

"I think she's out with her friends tonight, but even so, I've got padded walls, remember?" Daria laughed lightly, shooting him a sexy sidelong glance. 

Trent swallowed a couple of times. Who WAS she? Where did she come from? If he had known the truth, that he had helped create her, he would never have acknowledged it. All he knew was that she made him crazy. He ached to kiss her, but she didn't want anyone to know about their romance. She wanted it to be their secret. He was her slave. Whatever she wanted, however she wanted it, he was willing to go along. "Great, you want me to drive you home after the gig?"

"No, I've got my Mom's truck. I'm going home, just get there when you get there, k?" Daria grabbed his index finger for just a second, and then she turned to leave. "Tell Jane I turned into a puddle and evaporated." She walked off towards the SUV. She waved goodbye to Dino. Both Trent and Dino watched her walk across the parking lot.

"Man, that is one together chick." Dino remarked to Trent.

"Yeah, she's alright." Trent replied. 

When Daria got home Quinn was sitting in her PJ's in the living room, watching an old movie on TV. 

"I thought you were out at a party." Daria remarked.

"It was stupid. Same old thing, keg, boom-box and some sweaty guy groping at you. I came home, this movie is more entertaining than some jerk with a J in his name could ever be." Quinn explained.

"What movie is this?" Daria asked. Getting drawn into it.

"The Long, Hot Summer, it's got Paul Newman and Joanne Woodward in it, they are such a cute couple." Quinn turned her attention back to the screen. Daria ran upstairs and took a quick shower to cool down. She slipped on a cotton kimono and went back downstairs to watch the movie with Quinn.

Daria and Quinn sat together for nearly two hours, watching the story unfold. Daria liked it when Quinn wasn't doing her "Fashion Club" act, when they could just be sisters, watching TV together. These moments were few and far between. It was very late when the movie ended. Quinn yawned and started up the stairs, just as Trent knocked at the door. 

"I'll get it." Daria said, waving Quinn along.

"Gosh, who would be here this late?" Quinn asked, standing at the base of the stairs, waiting to see who was at the door. 

Daria shrugged and opened the door, letting Trent in. He seemed surprised to see Quinn there, but no more surprised than Quinn was to see Trent there. "Hey." He said to Quinn.

"Hey." She said back. Quinn was no dummy. She got it. "Um, I'm really tired, I'm going to sleep. Daria, can you come here for a minute, I need to ask you a question."

The two sisters headed up the stairs, Trent hung out in the living room, waiting for Daria to return. He had his guitar case with him. He sat on the sofa, got out his axe and started to play a tune.

Quinn stood by the door of her room, with her arms folded over her chest. She gaped at Daria.

"What?" Daria asked her.

"Oh, come on." Quinn said in a stage whisper. "Trent is here at this ungodly hour? I've been tutored Daria, I can put two and two together."

Daria just looked at her. "Let me remind you that I'm eighteen now, so I'm technically an adult. Now we both know that Mom and Dad would freak if they knew he was here. So, let's come to an understanding. You forget about this part of the evening, and I'll forget that you were at a kegger tonight." 

"Daria, I don't care what you do with Trent, you've known him forever, it's not like he's a scumbag or something. I'm just surprised." Quinn seemed reasonable. "Look, I'm tired, I just want to sleep. Don't keep me up, and I'll never mention this to anyone, okay?" 

"Damn, that's nice Quinn." Daria said, regretting jumping down her sister's throat.

"Hey, I'm a nice person. Besides, I like having the house to ourselves for the weekend, if I narc you out, Mom and Dad will never leave us alone again." 

"Good point. Hey, thanks." Daria said.

"No problem, 'night Daria." Quinn went into her room and shut the door behind her. She smiled to herself. Quinn really was a great tactician. 

Daria went downstairs to see Trent. She tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away with just a peck on the cheek. "Hey, I'm all gross from the gig, can I use your shower?" Daria showed him the way. She set him up with towels and stuff and sat on the toilet while he showered, taking intermittent peeks at him through a gap in the shower curtain. Daria admired his body, loved the way his muscles were accentuated by the gleaming water. They tried to keep quiet, so as not to disturb Quinn. They went into Daria's room, where they sat on the bed, Daria toweling Trent's hair dry. He collapsed backwards, he had started out exhausted but now he was relaxed, the shower had revived him. Daria leaned over him and kissed him upside down. It was a move she had learned from the Kama Sutra a few years back. It paid to have an adult library card. 

"Daria," Trent asked, gasping for breath, "where have you been? Where did you come from?"

Daria smiled enigmatically, "Buried in a tomb, waiting for someone to excavate me." 

For them there really wasn't a tomorrow, there was only now. Each kiss was stolen from a finite supply of kisses. Daria had her plans, Trent had his, but for now, they had each other. 

Author's notes:

(1) E ticket. Way back in the stone-age, when dinosaurs roamed the Earth, Disneyland was not an all inclusive ride admission. Patrons had to buy a book of tickets, ranging from A tickets for dopey rides like the merry-go-round, all the way up to E tickets, for cool rides like Space Mountain. You always ran out of E tickets first and the bottom drawer of the breakfront was stuffed with crappy A tickets. Clearly an E ticket bought the best ride. 


	3. Default Chapter

****

A Disclaimer: These characters are the property of MTV, and the intellectual property of the creators of Daria. I appreciate their indulgence in letting me build a world around them. I am doing this for love, not money, so please do not get your panties in a twist about it. Thanks.

Sealed with a Kiss

Ruthless Bunny

__

I have perfumed my bed with myrrh, aloes and cinnamon. Come, let us take out fill of love till morning.

Proverbs 7: 17-18

Daria looked around the office for the last time. She had been working at Vitale, Davis, Horowitz, Riordan, Schrecter, Schrecter and Schrecter all summer. She started out as the emergency replacement for the relief receptionist, but she had done the job so well, they asked her to stay on all summer. Daria was grateful for the work, it kept her out of Mr. O'Neill's cheesy day camp, and the pay was decent. Helen stopped by her desk and helped her gather up the few things she had accumulated in the nearly three months she had spent at the firm.

"Daria, is this all?" Helen asked her daughter as Daria put the last of it in a small box. It was mostly books and magazines.

"Mom, what do you think? I was only here for a few weeks, I didn't move in." Daria picked up the box, made some pleasant good-byes and they left the office together.

Helen looked at Daria. She seemed different, and it wasn't just the office attire and the ponytail. Daria was more confident, more adult, Helen suspected the cause, but she didn't want to delve into Daria's personal life. Besides, Tom was off in New England, and it didn't seem that Daria was pining away, so Helen put the thought out of her mind. On the ride home Helen was consumed with details of Daria's eminent move to California.

"So tomorrow, you and I are shopping for your school wardrobe. I don't want to hear anything about it. I've seen you drag around in thrift store stuff for four years. Humor me Daria, you'll be thousands of miles away, you can wear what you want and I'll never know the difference, but I just want to send you off with something nice." 

"Mom, who's objecting?" Daria pointed out. "I need some new stuff, and if you want to pay for it, I'm not going to stop you." Daria smiled to herself, she thought about her bank balance, thought about her new adventure in California, thought about the next week. She had a ton of stuff to take care of but it was the excited bustle of starting a new life, so each errand had it's own charm. She was trying to think of minutiae to keep her mind off of Trent, there was no talking to her when she was thinking about Trent.

"Great, Cashman's is having a sale, I could use a few new things as well, so we'll do a whole day." Helen visibly perked up at the thought of shopping. 

When they got home, they both went to their respective bedrooms, Helen to change out of her clothes, Daria to change into her evening outfit. Daria was meeting Jane for dinner, and she had some things she wanted to discuss with her. Trent was on her schedule for much later that evening, but she was trying not to think about that. Daria needed to focus.

Daria made it to the restaurant just in time. Jane had already snagged a table and was waving to her from the back. 

"Hey, whatcha all dressed up for?" Jane asked. 

"What do you mean?" Daria looked down at her outfit, a T-shirt, skirt and sandals.

"You know, you aren't all decked out in your usual gear. My God, you have feet!" Jane gestured with her fork. 

"Hey, it's a bit hot for a jacket and boots. Besides, what are YOU all decked out for? I notice you've got your feet on display too." 

"I'm hooking up with Bobby later, I wanted to be cute." Jane explained.

"Big-headed Bobby?" Daria asked, somewhat incredulous.

"Yeah, I ran into him at The Zon the other night. He's a good kisser, besides, why not?" Jane said. "Oh, I already ordered for us, I got you your usual? Ok?"

"Sure. Speaking of people we're hooking up with, I've got something I need to discuss with you. I'm not sure how you're going to take it, but I thought you should know." Daria sipped her water and looked at her best friend. Their relationship had weathered some stormy times, but each crisis made it stronger. Daria didn't have a reason to think that what she was about to tell her friend was going to be a problem, but emotional stuff was still new to her, and you never knew what was going to set someone off.

"Damn, don't tell me you've been dating Big-headed Bobby too." Jane said, joking but with enough vitriol in the sarcasm to cut Daria.

"No, he's all yours. You know, if you're going to be like that, then I can tell this savory bit of gossip to my other best girlfriend." 

"No, no, if it's savory gossip, I'm all over it. I'll be nice, I promise." Jane conciliated. 

"Ok then, that's better." Daria took a deep breath. "You know your brother?"

"Which one? I have two." Jane quipped

"Trent, stupid." Daria laughed, this was easier than she thought it was going to be. Silly definitely worked for her.

"Trent? I have a passing acquaintance with Trent, although lately he has been fairly scarce. Hey, wait a minute, are you telling me that you two…?" Jane moved her fork back and forth horizontally. 

Daria furrowed her brow in mock confusion, "Well if the movement of your fork indicates fornicating excessively, then yes, yes we are." Daria giggled.

Jane just looked at her. "Daria, are you giggling? Did you just come right out and admit that you're doing my brother? Who are you? What have you done with my friend?"

Daria shrugged. She thought that after she had been with Trent that she had some kind of neon sign around her neck announcing it to the world, she felt that changed. She would look at herself in the mirror, trying to see if there was some visible manifestation of her complete sexual fulfillment. Daria decided that it was in her bright eyes and her constant smile. 

"Ok, so you've just put it all together for me. So…what was it like?" Jane leaned in close, to get all the details.

"You know." Daria looked Jane in the eyes and raised her eyebrows. "Don't you?"

"Daria, who? Tom?" Jane asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Why not? I almost did." Daria said matter-of-factly.

"Well I almost did too, but I guess I didn't want him to be my first." Jane said.

"We have loads in common. That's why we're friends." Daria observed. "Gee, I kind of wish I had some of the action on this, what do you suppose the odds were?"

"I'm thinking astronomical, but no offence to either of us." Jane said, digging into her salad.

"Yeah, but to answer your question, Trent is a genius." Daria finally found her famous blush.

"Ok, thanks for that, and never bring it up again." Jane said, dramatically dropping her fork onto the salad plate.

"You asked." Daria replied.

"I asked in a more generic way, I definitely didn't want the specifics on…my brother. Ew." Jane stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Sorry, ok, so now you know, you aren't all freaked out or anything, cool. My work here is done." Daria smiled as she picked up an olive and transferred it to Jane's plate.

"Yeah, but Daria, what about next week. We're all out of here, what happens then?"

Daria sighed. "Well, Los Angeles isn't that far away from Berkeley. Besides, who knows really? I'm just taking it one day at a time. We'll all have new lives, new people, new friends, new lovers. I'm trying to be casual here."

"Daria, you're not a casual person." Jane noted.

"Yes, it turns out I can be. Besides, there's nothing for me to do, except what I planned to do. So that's what's going to happen." Daria stated firmly.

Jane had her doubts, but it wasn't really any of her business. The only problem was it concerned two of the people she loved most in the world. Daria and Jane lingered over their dinner. Discussing class schedules, vacations and who was going to visit whom first. It got late, Daria had planned to catch Trent at a gig so they both went their separate ways into the night.

Mystik Spiral was doing their final gigs at The Zon this weekend. They had managed to book themselves across the country all the way to Los Angeles. Their reputation had not preceded them. The trip would take them about four weeks, barring unforeseen Tank repair issues. 

Daria had managed to cadge a table in the back, under the a/c vent. The bar was empty since the crowds didn't usually show up until around eleven. The crew was milling around, as usual. Daria found it hard to believe that she might never see this place again. She spent so many nights here, some happier than others, she was growing nostalgic. Sure it was a dump, but it was her dump. Tears welled in her eyes, but she attributed that to the sentiment of her eventual departure from Lawndale, not to anything she was feeling about, well, something else.

The guys were setting up. Trent came by holding a roll of electrical tape and gave her a peck on the cheek. "So, how did dinner go?"

"Well, your sister is scarred for life." Daria said, caressing his cheek.

"Great! So now I can kiss you in public as much as I want." He planted a big juicy one on her. Daria, as much as she hated to lose control, couldn't help herself when she was in his arms.

"Hey, break it up, don't make me get the hose!" Nancy called from the bar.

Trent sat with Daria as long as the band would let him get away with it. He went back to work, and Daria settled in for yet another evening hanging out. When Trent performed, he lost himself in the music. It bothered Daria, how could he concentrate? She couldn't concentrate at all, she was consumed with desire for him, all the time. She sat in the club, watching Trent, thinking about being with him later. Finally, it was time to go. They piled into his car and drove off to their favorite place. 

"You know, now that Janey's hip to us, we could go to my house." Trent said, as he headed out of town.

"Yeah, maybe later, but there's something about that spot." Daria stuck her head out of the window as they drove up the old road. It was about to rain, the humidity had brought the sweet smell of the earth into the evening. There was a hint of coolness in the air. Daria loved the way the wind blew her hair around. Trent watched her as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the current. The serene look on her face pierced his heart. He wanted her to be that happy forever. He wanted to be around to see it forever. He knew that, for now, it couldn't be that way. Over the roar of the wind, she couldn't hear it, but Trent sighed. 

Helen poked her head into Daria's room. "Honey, wake up, it's nearly ten. Stores are opening soon."

Daria quickly got ready for their day of shopping. She brought a list with her. Helen was surprised but impressed. Daria really did have a grip on everything that she would need for California. The first thing on the list was underwear, actually, lingerie. Daria had never liked white cotton underwear, not even as a child. Five years ago, when she and Helen had gone shopping for her first bra, she told the fitter, "Black, I want one in black." Helen was concerned, but capitulated. It had been as much as she could do to get her daughter to the store. As she got older, Daria's taste in undergarments hadn't changed. She liked the filmiest, finest, sexiest things. Helen did too, so she chalked it up to genetics. Daria spent time checking everything out, and selected far too many items for a young woman off to college, but Daria never let Helen splurge on her, so Helen whipped out her credit card and happily paid. 

The rest of their shopping went off without a hitch. Jeans and sweaters for Daria, new fall suits for Helen. It was almost dark by the time they got home, laden with shopping bags. Quinn was home and wanted to review everything. The three of them spent over an hour looking over the new clothes. Jake was sitting on the sofa, he liked how excited they all seemed, and Daria looked especially happy. Jake had always worried about Daria. He would look at her, and she would seem so sad and lonely, but now, she glowed. Jake finally relaxed about Daria. She was going to be all right.

Jane and Daria spent the evening together, watching bad movies. Daria knew that they would be doing this for the rest of their lives, and it comforted her. She needed one fixed point in her changing life. They were both falling asleep on the sofa, and Trent was still at the club. The two girls went up to bed. Daria went to go to Jane's room, like she had every time before, but Jane directed her across the hall, to Trent's room.

"Jane, no way, I don't _want _to go in there. Not alone." Daria was remembering the few times that she had been in Trent's room. Daria felt sure that the health department should have condemned it. 

Jane reached beyond her to push the door open and gave her a bit of a shove. The room was spotless. It even smelled good. "Go on, he did it for you. Smell the sheets." Jane shut the door behind her. 

Daria looked around in amazement. She turned on the stereo, for company, and looked around the room. The duck phone, the posters, the incense burner, it all was his. She really looked at everything, taking in what was his, wanting to see how she fit into his world. Trying to see what it was about her, that made her right for this environment. Finally, sleep overtook her, she slipped out of her clothes and crawled into Trent's bed. She wanted to catch a hint of his scent, but the sheets had been perfumed. It smelled soothing and exotic. Daria stretched out, her mind was making a map of every memory. Every sight, smell and sound. 

The CD in the changer was hypnotic, it lulled Daria into sleep. While she slept, she dreamt of him. He was caressing her, kissing her, holding her close. She could hear his deep voice in her mind, telling her that he loved her, that he needed her, that he adored her. Daria felt herself floating, halfway between waking and slumber, she slowly realized that it wasn't a dream, he was here with her. They were together, and in the most sacred of rituals, they became one person. Daria was thinking his thoughts, breathing his breath, causing his heart to beat. 

At daybreak, Daria woke in the arms of her lover. Tears were damp on her cheeks, but she wasn't aware of having cried. Then she realized, they weren't her tears. Trent was still sleeping. She tenderly wiped his face, and kissed him softly. She cradled him in her arms, and thought about the future. Was a distant future worth giving up this glorious present for? It was easy now, with prospects and new experiences on the horizon, to say, why not? Why not stay like this forever? But Daria knew that they couldn't freeze this moment, except as a memory. Instead of cursing fate, she felt blessed by this love. To have known it, was to know that there could never be another like it. 

She fell asleep again. "Daria, wake up." Trent was nudging her awake. 

"Hmmmm, why?" She asked, refusing to open her eyes to the bright sunlight.

"Come on, I want to talk to you. Please?" He was begging. It made her smile.

"How can I resist?" She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself staring into his face. She was rewarded with a kiss.

"Daria, I think we have a problem." Trent seemed very serious. 

Daria panicked. "Did it break?" 

"Huh? No, not that kind of problem." 

"Thank God, here I was trying to simplify my life, and I almost bought myself a big-time complication." Daria was relieved. "What's the problem?"

"Daria, I'm in love with you." Trent stated this like it was a national emergency.

"Trent, you were already in love with me, remember?" Daria was hoping that teasing him would help.

"Yeah, but that was different. That love was small, this love is…" He was groping for a word.

"Monumental?" Daria offered.

"Bigger than that." Trent smiled at her. 

"Okay, I don't need a simile, I know what you mean. I love you too, also on a grand scale." 

"But Daria, shouldn't we run off, get married, be together? Something?"

She sighed. "Oh, that would be lovely, but what about every other aspect of our lives?"

"Does that matter?"

"Of course it matters. We don't love each other in a vacuum, we are people with lives, other things going on, other interests. This love isn't going anywhere. It'll keep. We have to do the other stuff first, then we can be together."

"Why? Why does it have to happen in that order?"

"It's not the order, it's the nature of our plans. It's what we do. It's part of who we are. This is our one opportunity. There is plenty of time for," she gestured at them, naked in bed, "this."

Trent didn't know what to do with the information. She was steadfast. She was right. "You know this is going to be Hell, right?"

"Please don't talk about it. Let's just enjoy what we have, right here, right now. The future takes care of itself eventually." Daria caught him up in an embrace, holding him, clutching at him, knowing that soon enough he would only be a memory.   


Days sped by, taken up with details and agendas. Preparations for the next part of her life. Daria contemplated adulthood. No privilege comes without responsibility. Daria knew that she was not the only person who could get hurt, she had a responsibility to Trent as well. She shared everything about herself with him, and he did the same, they would always have a part of one another. 

Helen and Jake, loving their daughter very much, wanted to spend as much time with her as they could, before she left them, in some ways, left them for the rest of her life. There were many demands on her time and attention, Quinn, Jane and Trent. Daria had managed to balance everyone. The last week she spent in Lawndale was one long expression of love. Before she knew it, Daria was at the Airport, with Jane, boarding the plane to Northern California, transporting herself to another world

Jake, Helen, Quinn and Trent stayed at the airport, waving at the plane, until the vapor trail had evaporated. 


	4. Default Chapter

****

A Disclaimer: These characters are the property of MTV, and the intellectual property of the creators of Daria. I appreciate their indulgence in letting me build a world around them. I am doing this for love, not money, so please do not get your panties in a twist about it. Thanks.

Diamonds and Rust

****

Ruthless Bunny

Daria sighed and rolled over. It was happening again. She had been dreaming about Trent. She didn't know whether it was a blessing, having him feel so close to her, or a curse, because of the disappointment of waking up alone. The sun was trying to poke through the gray clouds that hung over Berkeley. She closed her eyes and tried to recapture the feeling of having him in her arms. She was floating over her bed, in a bit of a fog when the phone rang. 

There was noise in the background, but she could hear Trent's voice loud and clear. "Hello? Daria?"

"I'm here Trent. Where are you calling from?"

"Somewhere. A booth in the Midwest." 

Daria laughed. "How long have you been waiting to use that line?"

"What line?"

She let it go. As she thought about it, Trent wasn't really a Joan Baez kind of guy. "Never mind, I was just thinking about you. Dreaming actually."

"You were dreaming about me?"

"Yes. I was. So how's the tour."

"Brutal, we're all sharing a room, these stadiums are all starting to blur, and we're still going on in daylight." Trent and Mystik Spiral were one of fifteen featured bands on the Alternapalooza tour. 

"Well, I see that the album is up to 42 on the charts, that's encouraging." She knew he was depressed. He had been hacking away at his career. Against all odds, Mystik Spiral had a record deal, they were on a national tour with the top bands in the country and yet, Trent still felt that they weren't anywhere near where he wanted them to be.

"Yeah, I guess. Did Janey tell you that Reebok wants to use "Wheezing" for one of their ads?"

"No. That's great! That could really help boost sales."  
  
Trent sighed. "Yeah, but how much of a sell out is that?"

"No more of a sell out than charging admission to one of your gigs, or asking people to buy your CD, or any other exchange of money for art. Besides, I can't wait to see how they use it to shill shoes." Daria smiled. It was success in increments, but it was success.

"Ah, Daria, I miss you so much. I hate this. When can you join us?"

Daria felt herself getting misty. She missed him too. "You know I can't until after finals. But I'll be there, waiting for you in Dallas. I promise. It's only three weeks away."

"Make the time go fast for me, huh?"

"Okay, but only if you make the time go fast for me."

Making time go fast is a strange concept. If you know that someone is destined to be doing something nasty or boring, such as an invasive medical procedure, you can help them out by having as much fun as possible, so that the time passes quickly. If it passes quickly for you, then it passes quickly for them, at least that's the theory. 

"I love you." Trent tried to whisper into the phone, but he was loud enough to inspire a dozen or so other tour rats to start howling and making kissy noises.

"I love you, too. Take care." He hung up, and Daria cradled the receiver for just a few seconds before hanging up herself. 

Daria continued to lounge in bed. She loved hearing from Trent, but it was also depressing. She was completing her junior year at Berkeley, and while she liked the school, and her studies, she often wondered what she had sacrificed to stay with Trent. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, but so many of her friends were paired up, in the same geographical area, that she wondered what it would be like to have a boyfriend right there, on tap. By staying with Trent, she was missing a huge part of University life. Daria pondered what it would have been like if she weren't with Trent. Who might she have dated? Her professor? She laughed at the memory of her pitiful high school daydreams. She thought about some of the guys she had met in the course of her studies. They were nice enough, in their ways, and if she had been available, perhaps she might have known them more than cursorily. But she wasn't available, she was with Trent. The biggest worry that Daria had was that she and Trent were still together, long after the expiration date on their relationship, because they never saw each other. What if they weren't supposed to be together through the years? What if, as time passed, they have been growing apart, but didn't realize it because when they were together, they were so focused on making up for lost time, that they were missing the signs that the relationship was ending?

Daria had taken an economics course as one of her pre-requisites. They had covered the concept of The Cost of Lost Opportunity. What opportunities had Daria passed up while waiting for Trent? What had it cost her? She hadn't dated a Frat Boy, never had her heart broken by the campus lothario, and she didn't go to Palm Springs for Spring Break. According to her friends, she hadn't missed much.

Somehow, the girls always ended up at her place. Daria had roomed with these girls in the dorms her freshmen year, and while she liked them, she really wasn't the communal living type. Amanda Lane had a friend who lived in Berkeley, running a pottery store out of her house. Lisa had a lovely studio apartment over the shop, which she rented to Daria. The apartment was light and airy. The girls were scattered on Daria's floor, in their PJ's, picking over an assortment of junk food, and drinking wine. 

Kendra rearranged her long legs as she reached for another dolmas. "Daria, so when are we going to see Trent again, he hasn't been in this neck of the woods for… I don't know how long."

Daria sipped her wine and ate an olive off of her finger. "Tell me about it. They're on tour until October. Then they are back in Los Angeles, so I can go down for weekends again. Besides, is it Trent you're missing or Jesse?" 

"Girl! You are bad." Kendra blushed. "But, I'll help you drive down the next time you go."

Theresa flipped her long black hair behind her, and snagged a slice of pizza. "That sounds like fun. I wish I had a man to visit somewhere. Shit, that bum Tommy's been gone over three months, and I haven't had even the notion of a prospect on the horizon. Sarah, does Carl have a friend he could introduce me to?"

"Carl? Oh, yeah, Carl. No, he's history. Did you know that he screams 'MOMMY' during sex? I mean, please! So he's off the list. I've got a nice one taking me out tomorrow night, his name is William, and he is divine!" Sarah was from Atlanta, and everything she said in that honeysuckle drawl sounded like butter on a biscuit. 

"Right, they're all divine, until you discover that there is some little flaw, like he has fallen arches, or he doesn't understand double declining depreciation or some other piece of bullshit that lets you discard him like yesterdays tuna sandwich." Kendra said, shoving Sarah with her perfectly pedicured food.

"Well Sugar, how about I introduce you to Carl?" Sarah said to Theresa as she carefully removed the cheese from her pizza. 

Theresa wrinkled up her nose in distaste. "No thanks. I think I'll pass. But if William knows someone…"

"See, no one want's a Mama's boy with an Oedipus Complex. It's not just me." Sarah stuck her tongue out at Kendra.

"Hey, don't give me any ideas here. It's been so long since I had a man that your tongue is looking good." The girls all squealed. "Hey, I'm just stating a fact here. As long as you've known me, have I ever had a boyfriend?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking about her statement. Theresa chimed in. "You intimidate men."

"Excuse me?" Kendra opened her eyes wide. "Intimidate?"

"Sure, you're really beautiful, and smart and funny. What does some guy have to offer you?"

"Damn, everything. Companionship, good times, the two for one Tuesday night special at Zachary's. A hot time in bed. What doesn't a man have to offer me?" She ticked the items off on her fingers.

"Hey, it's not all fun and games you know. You have to give something too. And if you're lucky, they aren't cheating on you with every puta with two legs, when you aren't looking." Theresa said, as the authority on boyfriends. She and Tommy had been together for three years.

"That's just one guy. Damn, when are you going to get over it?" Kendra had no patience with Theresa, they were roommates, and she had lived the Theresa and Tommy Drama for the past three years.

"I was in love with him. I wanted to have his children. He was such a good lover. Can you blame me for missing him?"

"Yes! He was a trifling, cheating, loser. You are lucky he didn't give you something to remember him by, if you catch my drift." Kendra gave her friend a friendly squeeze. "Honey, you are well out of that relationship. He didn't deserve you."

Theresa giggled. "Okay, so who here is up for a trip to Lourdes? All except Daria, she's got the only healthy, normal relationship in the room."

"Right, I'm the normal and healthy one. How sad is that? I only see my boyfriend in months that end in R and I'm the lucky one? Is it that bad out there?"

"YES!" The girls shouted back.

For the next three weeks Daria tried to make the time go fast. She attended lectures, studied, helped Lisa out in the pottery shop, wrote three term papers and an article for the campus newspaper. Trent would call her whenever he could, from his cellular phone, or from a pay phone when either lack of signal or a dead battery would necessitate it. Each time, their conversations grew more urgent. It had been nearly five months since they had last seen each other.

Finally, the day came and Daria found herself on a plane heading for Dallas. She was excited and frightened, she felt different than she had the last time they had met. The plane landed and taxied to the gate. She looked out of the window to see if she could see him through the plate glass window in the lounge area. All she saw was glare from the late afternoon sun. There was a blast of heat on the jetway, as Daria shouldered her bag and walked into the airport. Trent was waiting for her, he looked tired, but happy, and he was holding a small bouquet of daisies. 

Daria dropped her bag to hug him properly. They clung to each other so tightly that they nearly melded into one person. Daria buried her face into his neck, inhaling his scent. Trent burrowed into her soft hair, his skin tingling with the familiar feeling of it. As passengers went past them, some commented on how sweet it was that they seemed to be so much in love. Little old ladies heaved sighs, remembering their own homecomings throughout the years. 

At the hotel, Trent had managed to get a room to himself. Daria, although very happy to see him, felt awkward. She knew that he expected her to make love to him. It wasn't that she didn't want to, quite the contrary, but she felt that the spontaneity had drained out of their relationship. When they were dating, getting together was just part of the relationship, equal to going to a movie, or watching him perform or any other normal, daily activity. Now, when they were together the desperation they felt sometimes overpowered their love. She studied the king-sized bed. It had been turned down. Daria sat on the edge of the bed as Trent went around the room, picking up stray clothing and other personal effects. He arranged the flowers in a water glass by her side of the bed. He was clearly killing time until she was ready for him. 

Daria resigned herself. She flopped backwards on the bed, her hair billowing out all over the spread, her arms spread out as though she were about to be crucified. "Ok Trent, lets do it."

He stopped puttering around the room. He looked at her on the bed and laughed. "I can see you're really into it. If you want, I can put a pillowcase over my head so you don't have to look at me." He sat next to her. "Come on, I know it's weird. But let's face it, we're weird people."

Daria sat up so that she could face him. Even in her ambivalence, she couldn't help but touch him. She took his long fingers into her hand. They were callused from playing, but she loved the strong, manly feel of them. "It's not you. I'm crazy about you. It's this situation. It's like we only get together to get together. I miss the regular stuff."

"Tell you what. After I prove to you how much I've missed you, how about I take out the trash and clean the bathtub." He smiled as he kissed her temple, then her nose, then her cheek, then her lips.

Daria closed her eyes and let his kisses take her to her own nirvana. 

Jane studied her cheese fry. She held the fork up to the light, rotating it. "I think I've got the perfect cheese fry here. Check this out, the fry itself is the exact right length, it is the ideal golden brown color, and the cheese has melted in such a way as to accentuate the scrumptious nature of the fry. To dip this in gravy, chili or ketchup would be sacrilege." She bowed her head in admiration, and devoured the fry. Daria continued to push her food around on the plate. "Hey, don't be sad, while there are no more perfect fries, there are surely enough semi-perfect or quasi-perfect fries to satisfy your high standards."

"Huh?" Daria looked at her, she had not been paying attention to Jane's cheese fry dissertation. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking." 

Jane gave her a puzzled look. She knew that Daria was out of school for the summer. Jane herself had dropped out in January, to manage the band. Jane had relished her new role, she liked being in charge, and she was good at it. She thought she might have missed school, but as it turned out, she didn't. "Hey, no thinking. You are on summer vacation, the only thing you're allowed to think about is sun screen. SPF 65 should help you keep your ghostly white complexion."

"What are you babbling about?" Daria glared at her friend. 

"You know, the usual stuff. What's on your mind? You are clearly troubled about something. Come on, tell Janey." She wheedled, emphasizing her point with yet another perfect cheese fry.

Daria brooded for a second. "Okay, but you can't mention it to Trent." Jane nodded her agreement. "I'm just frustrated. It's really my own fault, I expect too much. But I'm having a hard time adjusting to…I don't even know what I'm trying to adjust to. Trent's work with the band, how that affects our relationship, not seeing him everyday, not having him in the same area code, this too much or never enough stuff. It's making me fidgety."

Jane digested her friend's words. Daria was usually coherent. She must be upset. "Is it life on the road?"

"Okay, that sucks too, add that to the list. The main thing is that Trent and I haven't ever had time to really settle in. We know we're crazy about each other, but is that enough? Jane, what if, after all this waiting and all this sacrifice, we aren't really right for each other?"

"Daria, you really need to figure out how to turn off your brain. Forget about what you think. What do you feel?" Jane said as she picked the nicer fries off of Daria's plate.

"What do I feel?" Daria stopped for a second. It flooded upon her, she loved Trent deeply. The feeling was so intense that tears came to her eyes. She became embarrassed. She never cried, it was completely uncharacteristic for her, but that's how powerful the emotion was to her.

Jane recognized that she had hit a nerve. "Okay, you don't have to say. But for you, right now, that's all that should matter. Daria, do you know how lucky you are? You've got a great relationship, with a wonderful guy. I'm not saying that because he's my brother, I'm saying that as a person who's had relationships with not so great guys. Nothing is guaranteed, you have to take the whole thing on faith."

Daria sighed, collecting herself. "Am I still allowed to think that this situation sucks?"

"Sure. It does suck. But it's temporary. You're graduating next year, you're coming down to live with me, you're getting a job, then it won't suck so bad. For now, take what you can get." Jane shrugged. 

At that moment Trent walked into the coffee shop. "Hey guys, save anything for me?" He surveyed the table. "Don't you eat anything other than cheese fries? You can get scurvy or something." He stopped the waitress and ordered three large orange juices and a hamburger combo. Daria looked at her fries, they had congealed. She asked the waitress to bring her a salad. Trent smiled. "Great, you plan on keeping your teeth."

"No I plan on continuing to live." She said, pushing the offending plate away from her.

Jane got up. "Well, I'm all full of cheese fries, so I'm off to pack up my stuff. I'll see you guys on the bus."

Daria still looked depressed. "Hey, what's wrong?" Trent was nearly delirious with happiness at having her so close to him. Yet, as happy as he was, she seemed unhappy. 

"It's me. It's my attitude. You see the glass as being half full. I'm seeing it as half empty. When we're together, all I can think about is how much I'll miss you when we're apart again."

"Sounds like you need an attitude adjustment." He smiled at her. "I've got just the thing for you. Let's finish lunch, and I'll show you."

"Come on Trent. It's got to be more than just sex." Daria hated to say "just" sex, it was like saying "just" champagne or "just" a sunset. Sex with Trent was a miracle, but she wondered if they were ever going to have more than passion.

"I know, that's just the tip of the iceberg. What about the rest, the part of my heart that's just for you? Come on Daria. Live in the moment. I know it pisses you off, but there is some stuff that is out of your control. What is it that you really want?"

"I want you around all the time. Not just vacations and Christmas." Daria surprised Trent with how emphatic she was.

"Okay, we have two options. I'll quit the band and come live with you. I'll get a job. We'll go straight. Or, you can transfer to UCLA and live in my house, or with Jane. That's always been an option." Trent hoped that she truly was ready, he wanted her to be around all the time too, but it had to be her decision, he didn't want to pressure her.

Daria shifted in her seat. The ball really was in her court. She had been calling the shots. They had been playing by her rules all along. "So you're calling my bluff."

"Someone has to keep you honest." 

"Okay, I'll stop feeling sorry for myself, and for you. Are you happy Trent?" Daria searched his face, hoping to find her happiness reflected in his expression. 

"Oh, yes." He answered truthfully. "What about you?"

"Getting there. I believe you wanted to show me something?" She gave him one of her rare smiles. 

Three years had already passed, the last would pass as well, after all, they could each make the time go fast if they wanted to. 


	5. Default Chapter

A Disclaimer: These characters are the property of MTV, and the intellectual property of the creators of Daria ****

A Disclaimer: These characters are the property of MTV, and the intellectual property of the creators of Daria. I appreciate their indulgence in letting me build a world around them. I am doing this for love, not money, so please do not get your panties in a twist about it. Thanks.

****

Graduation

Ruthless Bunny

Daria tugged and pulled at the ill fitting bombazine gown, no matter what she did, it dragged on the floor. She stood in her apartment, mostly packed up into boxes. Her guests stood around like they were at a cocktail party, not a graduation. Her family flew in for the ceremony. Jake and Helen were chatting with Jane and Trent, catching up and exchanging Lawndale news and gossip. Quinn sat on one of the loft stairs, holding her camera, threatening to take candid shots. Lisa, Daria's landlord and now friend, was passing around homemade, organic, whole-wheat cookies.

"I think it's time we hit the road gang." Daria said, as she tried to move everyone towards the door. She held the mortarboard in her hand, waiting until she got to the stadium to affix it to her head with the handful of bobby pins that Quinn had given her. 

At the stadium they separated, Daria to meet up with her friends on the field, and the rest to find a seat in the stands. The day was sunny but cool, a blessing to those wearing the black gowns. Daria met up with Kendra, Theresa and Sarah. They were all sitting together, even though they were graduating in different disciplines. Normally, they would have been joking around and making fun of the ritual, but they were more sober than usual. Not because of the gravity of the event, they weren't taking that seriously, but because they were all going in different directions. They had a hard time getting used to the idea that they were never going to be together like this again. Sarah and Theresa wept openly. Daria and Kendra mocked them, but secretly wished that they could cry openly too.

Daria wasn't excited, not about graduating. It was one more ceremony, a rite of passage. She was now, officially an adult. Technically, she had been one for the past four years, but college provided a safety net, a fall back position. Now, she was to make her way in the world. 

In accordance with "the plan" Daria had accepted a position in Los Angeles. She would be writing web-site content for an electrical utility. It was a decent use of her talent, but it wasn't the ultimate goal. Ultimately she wanted to write novels. But there were bills to pay, so she took the job. Jane had cleared out two rooms in her large Laurel Canyon house for Daria. Since Mystik Spiral had a series of top ten hits, Jane and the band had become financially comfortable, which was a nice way of saying stinking rich. Trent had wanted Daria to move in with him, he had been pressing for that for quite some time, but she wasn't ready. Daria wanted them to get to know each other, their new selves. Four years had changed many things; it wasn't so far fetched that the complexion of their love might change too. 

Daria fantasized about how their lives would be, and realized that it was a dangerous pursuit. The schism in their relationship was in how they viewed it. Daria's pragmatism wouldn't allow her to extrapolate into the future. She loved Trent, in each of the moments that they were together, but realized that there were personality flaws that could make a daily relationship problematic. Trent's success as a musician solved some of the problem. Daria didn't even want to think about the disaster that could have greeted her if Mystik Spiral had remained townies in Lawndale. Money was the least of it. Trent was a different type of person. He didn't own a watch; he was a little too in tune with his circadian rhythms. Even though he was successful in his profession, Trent still had a loose grip on reality. If Jane hadn't been around to insure that the band made it to their appointments, gigs and sessions, who knows where they would be right now. Directly above the center of the Earth, no doubt. Would Trent prove to be the type of man that Daria could see herself marrying? Did it depend on his continuing success, or could Trent be more than the lead singer of Mystik Spiral, and her adoring boyfriend? Trent didn't have the brains to ponder any of this, all he knew was that he loved Daria, and wanted her to be with him forever. 

The commencement ceremony droned on. A few hours later, Daria hugged her college friends, for what might be the very last time, and re-joined her family. Although she spoke with them frequently, Christmas was the last time that they had all been together. This year Daria finally "outed" her relationship with Trent. It was anti-climactic, Helen and Jake didn't freak out, they didn't even object. Daria wondered if that was because they liked Trent, or if it was because they thought that nothing more would come of it. What she didn't know was that Helen and Jake saw themselves reflected in Daria and Trent, and that they were charmed by the idea. 

"Quinn, you wouldn't consider not participating in your commencement ceremony, would you?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Only if it conflicted with my departure to Paris." Quinn said, tossing her tresses behind her. 

"Done." Helen said. 

"Really? You'd rather pay for me to go to Paris than sit through my commencement?" Quinn was delighted, that's what she'd prefer too. 

"Yes." Jake and Helen responded.

"It's not that we aren't proud of you…" Helen began.

"But that was the most boring thing I ever sat through." Quinn completed the sentence for her. "No problem. Besides, commencement isn't really a big deal at my school."

They had reservations for a celebratory dinner at a restaurant by the bay. It was late by the time everyone had left for the hotel. Daria and Trent sat on the futon in her sleeping loft. 

"All these boxes are giving me hives." Daria said, surveying her apartment from their perch.

"You don't like clutter do you?" Trent moved her hair off of her neck so that he could plant kisses there. 

"No, I don't. But I do like that." Daria turned to face him, and they kissed.

"I know you do. Lay down, I'll give you a massage." Trent gently kneaded her shoulders, he expected to find them in knots, but she was surprisingly relaxed. "You looking forward to moving?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to my job, and to massages like this. Don't stop." Daria was face down in her pillow, so her words were muffled. Trent's massage had turned from clinical to sexy.

"I'm happy that we're finally going to be together. By the way, will you marry me?" It was a question that Trent asked frequently. Daria's answer was always the same. 

"You really know how to exploit a girl's weakness don't you? No. I won't marry you. Yet." Daria giggled. She liked the idea of being married to Trent, but she needed to be sure that they were truly right for each other. 

"Yet, is right. You are going to marry me. One of these days, you are going to break down and follow your heart." Trent smacked her behind, and Daria jumped. 

Follow her heart. A romantic concept, and she was glad that Trent followed his, but someone had to think for the both of them, and Daria was the one that was equipped for the job. "What if you can't stand my habits?"

"Which habits? Your compulsive list making? That waking up thing that you do? Cheese fries? I know all of those habits, and I love you anyway." He had moved to kissing her spine.

"What if I can't stand your habits?" She countered, liquefying under his expert attention.

"I don't have any habits, I'm not organized enough to do anything regularly enough to call it a habit." He traced circles lightly into the swell of her cheeks, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from her.

"Ohhhh, you've got a point there. Although, if you were going to make something a habit…" She trailed off as Trent slid himself on top of her, gently tracing his fingers along her arm and down the length of her body. 

"I'll make this a habit forever." He was committed to her, from the deepest recesses of his soul. It wasn't just his heart, or his brain or his body that loved her; it was encoded in his DNA. 

Daria set up her bedroom and office while Jane and the band were in Las Vegas for a gig. Trent wanted her to come with them, but Daria needed time alone to feel comfortable in her new surroundings. A trip to Ikea for some new bookcases and knickknacks, and Daria was home. She liked Jane's house; it was rustic, but cozy. She sat on the sofa and opened one of her books while she waited for them to return. She was lighthearted and in the mood for some Jeeves and Bertie. She had just dipped into a story involving Macintosh the Aberdeen Terrier when they came crashing through the door. 

"Hey Daria, we're back! We brought Chinese food and bad videos." Jane dropped her suitcase at the front door. Trent ambled over to where Daria was sitting and gave her a big kiss. Jane went into the kitchen to get the food onto plates.

"Great, and you deliver, what more could I want?" Daria marked her place in the book and turned her attention to Trent. "So how was it."

"It was cheesy, you would have loved it. The Hard Rock was cool, but the rest of the place…" he shuddered, "sequin-city." 

"Hey, Wayne Newton isn't complaining. Did you gamble?" 

"No, we got paid for playing Vegas, I think we've exhausted our luck." Trent snuggled close to her. He wasn't taking her presence for granted. 

Daria was afraid it might all go away, she wanted it doled out in measured portions but Trent insisted on showering her with his love. Daria held her breath and found that he wasn't going anywhere. She nestled into him trying to get used to having hot and cold running boyfriend. After four years of separation and reunion, steady wasn't an easy concept for her. 

"I wish you had come with us." There wasn't much that Trent thought that he didn't express. "I missed you."

"You've only been gone for two days." Daria said, but she added. "I missed you too."

"Can I stay over?" He whispered. "Please?"

"Ask Jane, it's her house." Daria teased. 

"Cool, she can't say no to me, I'm her brother. JANE!" He screamed. "Can I stay over?"

"Call Mom and ask her if it's okay." Jane said sarcastically as she came out of the kitchen juggling their plates. 

"It's okay with Jane." Trent relayed to Daria. 

"Thanks for the translation." Daria took her plate from Jane.

They ate and watched movies until it got late. In some ways it was just like nights they spent together in Lawndale. Except at the end of the evening, Daria wasn't sleeping on Jane's floor in a sleeping bag. Jane had gone upstairs to go to bed. Daria's rooms were downstairs. The lots in the canyon made for interesting floor plans. Daria had lined her private staircase with framed photos of everyone who was dear to her. The frames were clear, and the pictures had been matted, so they looked like works of art, instead of snapshots. Trent scanned them on their decent. He liked the photo of the two of them. Daria's expression was one of sheer joy, he had only seen that expression when they were alone together, but Quinn had managed to capture it so that it could be shared with the world. He touched it, just to be sure that it was solid and real, and not a hallucination.

Trent looked over the rooms. When Jane bought the house, the semi-private suite had been the deciding factor for her. She knew that Daria was moving in with her, and the set up was perfect. There was a private entrance, as well as an arcadia door that opened onto a patch of garden. Daria had been busy, she had washed the walls with a pale blue paint, and had colorful framed prints hanging on them. Her office was lined with books and bookcases. Matching blue and white curtains covered the windows. Daria's futon had been replaced with a king-sized bed. Trent's eyes lit up when he saw it. "Is that for us?"

"Yes dear, the big bed is for us. What do you think?" Daria wanted him to like it. She wanted him to understand that it was her space. She needed to know that he approved of the way she was handling their relationship. 

He picked her up and threw her on the bed. "It's great, take off your clothes." 

That answer was good enough for her. 

Daria woke up first, which was generally how it worked with them. Trent had kicked off the covers in his sleep so he was sprawled out butt naked on his side of the bed. Daria checked him out. The tattoos had taken getting used to. He also had more jewelry than she did. She counted the earrings and rings, just to pass the time. After she had taken inventory, she headed into the bathroom. The room was entirely white, illuminated by the sun shining through a distorted glass block window. The green of the shrubbery outside shone through, silhouetted against the strong morning sun. Daria ran the bath water and debated about what to put in the tub. Oils, salts or bubbles, she decided on foaming bath beads. She piled her hair on top of her head and slid into the blue water. The oils glistened on her skin and the fragrance wafted up from the warm water. Daria reveled in her bath. 

She had floated away, her mind drifting to a deserted place, where she felt happy, peaceful and calm. As if bidden, Trent came into the bathroom. He was sleep logged. He took a short detour, when he was finished he noticed Daria in the tub. He started to wake up, in every sense. The tub was oversized, and he was a narrow guy. He did the math, and climbed in. 

"Hey! You're getting me wet!" Daria protested, trying to protect her hair.

"That's the idea." Trent tried to leer, but it was too early for him to make a job of it.

"Pervert." She responded.

They were quiet, enjoying being together in the bath. Daria leaned against him, her hair had come down, and the ends had gotten wet. Trent was painting on her back with a tress.

"Trent, are you sure that you're okay with all of this? We haven't really spent much time apart since I moved down, did I make too much of getting my own place?" 

"Look, you need to prove to yourself that we belong together. If you had moved in with me, as much as I would have loved it, you would constantly be questioning whether we were together because of our housing situation, or because we really do love each other."

"So what's this all about? Is this a honeymoon?"

"I hope not. I expect that everyday of our married life is going to be like this. We're going to grow and change, but this is going to be the fixed point of our compass." He kissed her shoulder for emphasis. 

Daria looked at him, surprised by the complexity of the metaphor. "Compass? So is that something you remembered from Geometry or John Donne?" 

He groaned. "Geometry? Did I even take geometry? I don't know who John Donne is, friend of yours?"

"I think you've got more math up in that head of yours than you'd care to admit. And for a guy who writes songs not to know John Donne is just wicked." Daria shook her head in mock disapproval. She got up out of the tub, over Trent's protests and returned with a book. "If they be two so as stiff twin compasses are two, thy soul, the fixed foot, makes no show to move, but doth if th' other do."

"I don't even know what that means. And how do you remember this stuff anyway?" 

"It means that you and I, although we're separate people, are joined together. If one is stationary, and the other is moving, eventually you end up back where you started. You can't go anywhere without me, it might seem like we're apart, but even at the most tenuous we are still together. 'Like gold to airy thinness beat.' There's also a delicious pun on the word erect." She pointed it out to him in the text. 

"Get back in the tub."

"No the water's getting cold. I've got a better idea, let's get back in bed." He hopped out, grabbed a towel and followed her. 

Daria lay in bed, snoozing in the warm mid-morning sun. She needed to gradually come to the point where she could accept Trent. To bring her mind around to the idea that he was hers and she was his. They had survived four years of an intermittent love affair, now they had to learn how to love each other every day. She had already learned something about Trent's patience and understanding. She still needed to learn how to appreciate him, for who he was, as he was. This time on her own was a temporary stop on the road to forever with Trent.

Author's notes:

The poem is A Valediction: Forbidding Mourning, and if you like horny clergymen, they don't build them any better than John Donne. 


	6. Default Chapter

A Disclaimer: These characters are the property of MTV, and the intellectual property of the creators of Daria

**A Disclaimer: These characters are the property of MTV, and the intellectual property of the creators of Daria.I appreciate their indulgence in letting me build a world around them.I am doing this for love, not money, so please do not get your panties in a twist about it.Thanks.**

**And in the End**

By Ruthless Bunny

"Trent, will you marry me?"Daria asked as she handed the dripping plate to her boyfriend.

He took it from her and continued to wipe.He didn't say anything; he was too stunned.He wiped it dry for about a minute, deep in thought.

"Trent?"She poked him with the wooden spoon."You there?"

He carefully placed the plate on the stack and turned to her. "Yeah, I'm here.Did you ask me to marry you?"

She got embarrassed and avoided his gaze. "Yes.I did.Will you?"

It had been six years since they first became lovers, and in that time all Trent had wanted, was to know that Daria returned the love he had for her.They had endured separation, doubt, and the wackiness of the rock and roll lifestyle.Trent never wavered in his regard, he knew that she was his soul mate.Daria needed convincing.

Trent thought back to all those times when he thought he'd blown it.Forgetting her birthday.It happened so often that it was one of those "relationship jokes."The day he realized that she had thoughts that he might never comprehend, and the day that she recognized that fact.His punctuality problems. His short-term memory problems.His housekeeping habits.All of these things made her re-frame their relationship.She worried about their compatibility, and she was right to do so.That's why he was so surprised.They were just at that quiet time after a fight.That part where you've decided that today is not the day to break up, but that perhaps Wednesday of next week might do.

Trent had taken Daria's car because it was blocking him in.She had to take his car to work, and it was low on gas, so she had to stop and fill it up.She didn't get stranded on the side of the road, but it was enough of an inconvenience to piss her off.She was right.He should have told her, or just moved her car out of the way, but as usual, he didn't do that thinking into the future thing she did.Daria lived in a world where she weighed cause and effect for every action.Trent lived in a fog.Daria thought that when he did those things, that he was thoughtless, that he didn't think about her or her feelings, so she attached an emotional component to them that for him, was never there.He apologized as usual; she had to accept it, as usual

"I thought you were mad at me." Trent said quietly, absently taking the various dishes and glasses, wiping them dry as he thought.

"I am.But I can see that it's never going to change.I just decided that I have to take you as you are."She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek."You are a wonderful man and it's silly for me to expect you to express your love for me any way, but the way that you are capable of doing it."

Trent smiled at her, she understood him.That was all he ever wanted."So you want to get married?"He kissed the top of her head.He fought the urge to sweep her up and carry her to her room, to cover her with kisses, to call her precious, although that's what she was to him. 

"No.I want to marry you.There's a difference."She threw the sponge in the sink and led him downstairs to her sanctuary.

In the morning it occurred to her that they needed to announce it.Then they would need to plan a wedding.It seemed wrong to her that something that was so private, so clearly between the two of them, should be shared with a hoard of people.

She reflected on weddings that she had attended and shuddered.She didn't want her vows to Trent to be dwarfed by swan ice sculptures, pale blue taffeta dresses or any other typical, tacky wedding crap.But she knew that their family and friends would want to wish them well.Family. Shit.Between the two of them, their dysfunctional families could ruin Disneyland.Vegas? No.There was no place on the Earth that suited them less than Vegas.The image that kept coming to Daria was the beach.There was a place in Malibu that she felt was the most beautiful in the world.She wanted a quick, quiet ceremony, only the most important people in their lives attending.There could be a party to follow and that's where the mayhem could take place.

Trent rolled over, starting the process of waking up.Trent woke up like divers surfaced, it had to be done slowly, to allow time for decompression.He was still in that twilight stage of sleep, where the dreams become vivid, but life also intrudes.Daria leaned over to kiss him.In his dream, he kissed her, covered in twinkling stars, her hair flowing in a soft breeze, his dreams and his life merged. 

They finally dressed and emerged.Jane was standing at her easel."Hey guys."She said as she continued to add paint to the canvass.

"Hey, Jane.Coffee?"Trent inquired.

"Where it always is."She was not devoting attention to them, she was painting.

"We're getting married." Daria said, seeing if that would draw her notice. 

Jane stopped, still holding her palette.She turned to face them."Really?That's great.About time actually."She kissed them both on the cheek and set back to work."I'm not wearing any goofy get up, am I?"

"Yes, I saved that dress from my cousin's wedding.I've waited years to exact my revenge on you, finally that day has come."

"Then your wedding dress must be a doozy."Jane laughed, as Daria blushed.

The phone call to Jake and Helen was painful.They were thrilled for the both of them.Daria and Trent had the phone on speaker, and on mute, since there were at least ten minutes where comments from their side of the connection were not necessary.

"Oh Daria.How nice!I can't wait to start planning all of this.You're coming home of course, we'll get the country club, have you picked your colors yet?"Helen's part of the conversation was predictable.They let her run her course and interrupted her when she paused to draw breath.

"Mom, that sounds really nice.But we're doing a small, and I mean small ceremony, here, in California, on the beach."Daria said, trying to invoke infinite patience and expecting a hassle. 

Helen stopped.She remembered having nearly the same conversation with her parents when she and Jake were married.She remembered the nightmare of her mother's interference.She repressed her disappointment and responded,"Oh, that sounds lovely.What can I do to help?" 

Stunned silence from Daria's end of the line."Nothing.Just come.We're calling Quinn next."

The rest of the phone calls were made.Ceremony, immediately family only.Dinner and reception, a slightly larger expansion of the family circle to include aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, nephews and band mates. 

One of Daria's friends from work was a mail order minister; she was drafted to perform the ceremony.It was to be quick and traditional.No personally written vows.Daria could not fathom publicly saying all the things she said to Trent privately.That was between them. All she had to do was look at the yellowed parchment from her parents wedding to see how bizarre that kind of thing looked as the years passed.

"Can I sing a song to you?"Trent asked, when they met with the minister to work out their ceremony.They were going with the typical, 'do you take' and a reading from Paul's letter to the Corinthians.

Daria was conflicted, she loved how involved he was in the planning, but the idea of him singing a song to her, well that would mean that everyone would look at her.But it's what he wanted to do.It was his contribution, how could she say no?

Beyond arranging the ceremony, reserving the restaurant and picking people up at the airport, there really wasn't much to the wedding plans.

On a breezy June day, Daria, Trent and their families drove to that point in Malibu, and as the sun set, they were joined together as man and wife.A song was sung, tears were shed and time stood still for just a moment.Just enough time for two people to become united forever.If destiny is to be believed, they always had been united, they just didn't know it.Well, one of them didn't, but she came around.

And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make.

**THE END!!!!!**

**Author's Note:**

I'd like to dedicate this to Renfield and his bride, in honor of their wedding.

He was the first one to provide feedback on my very first fic, Daria's Wedding, and his support of everything I've done since is one of the things that keeps me going.

Godspeed!And may everyone find that special someone. 


End file.
